


My Cats Adore You (And So Do I)

by megaotaku98



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, BOTTOM MINHO, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, MinChan rise bitch, Minho's cats being cats, Oral Sex, Rimming, Top chan, a little bit kinky at the end, based off that one reddit post, fwb to lovers, kinda rough sex, misunderstandings and miscommunications, they're both idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28909479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megaotaku98/pseuds/megaotaku98
Summary: How could Minhonotfall for Chan, when his fur babies loved the man so much?
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 24
Kudos: 384
Collections: october☆sparkle: minchan ficfest





	My Cats Adore You (And So Do I)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Hello Hello!  
> I had prompt 77!  
> "Minho and Chan are casual fuckbuddies. Chan really likes to pet the kittens, whenever he is over at Minho's, which in turn makes him look _so_ soft to Minho. As soon as they get down to business dominant Chan is back. Minho is starting to develop feelings, because the cats like Chan so much, that he looks like he belongs into his home."  
> I've actually been sent the original reddit post I know this was inspired from by like 3 different people, so when I saw it was a prompt option I just had to snag it!  
> I hope you enjoy my interpretation <3

Minho was alerted by the sound of the door knocking. He walked over, opening it up and letting the person in.

“Good to see you, Chan-hyung. Right on time, as usual,” Minho said with a light laugh.

“Yeah, well, you know me," replied Chan, "the more time I’m here the more time I get to spend with the little ones.”

As if on cue, there was a loud ‘meow!’ that rang through the room, signaling Minho’s three cats being made aware of the presence of a guest.

“Heyyy buddies how’s it going?” Chan said, squatting down and holding his hand out for the cats to sniff. Soonie was first to approach, rubbing his face against Chan’s arm while Chan scratched behind his ears and pet his back. Dori and Doongie circled around his legs once Chan stood up straight again, also rubbing their scent onto his pants and jumping up to ask for pets too.

“I swear, they’re happier to see you than they are to see me,” Minho joked, crossing his arms as he watched Chan pet his fur babies.

Minho found that his heart was pounding a little, seeing the scene before him. He kinda wanted life to be like this every day.

Which, was kinda not good, considering the situation he had going with Chan- they were fuckbuddies. No feelings, no romance,  _ just _ sex.

They’d had this going for about two months now, after both complaining one night about being horny and pent up but never having time to date and not really wanting to just hook up with strangers due to past negative experience- Chan had a past hookup steal his wallet, and one of Minho’s past hookups gave him chlamydia. They both decided “hey why not just fuck each other” and boom here they were now; Chan coming over once a week to rail Minho’s lights out and then continuing with their lives as normal. Personally, Minho thought it was a great way to strengthen their friendship.

Or a least he did, until these disgusting domestic feelings started to take form. But it wasn’t Minho’s fault! It was his cats...they  _ loved _ Chan. Which was so strange, because they usually ran away from all other guests. Even Jisung, Minho’s best friend for  _ years _ wasn’t able to get the cats to like him as quickly as Chan did. The man was an animal whisperer, clearly. And it was starting to tug at Minho’s heart. How could he not like someone that his babies liked?

Luckily, Chan stopped petting the cats, and interrupted Minho’s growing crisis by kissing him on the mouth and pushing him towards the bedroom. 

Yes, good, much better. Get down to business. That’s why Chan was here; for casual sex and only casual sex.

It took a minute to actually get inside Minho’s bedroom, because Chan kept devouring Minho’s neck against the door, but eventually they managed and Minho was swiftly tossed onto the mattress. Literally, Chan picked him up and tossed him.

Chan was the kind of guy who enjoyed being quite dominant and kind of rough in the bedroom, so Minho often found himself pinned down by Chan’s hands gripping his wrists. Minho liked being dominated and tossed about like a ragdoll, so he was very into this. 

While Minho was held in place, Chan was once again attacking his neck with bites, leaving a bunch of marks in his wake, before he moved back up again to kiss Minho’s lips. Then he moved down one again, but this time he went further south than the neck and let go of Minho’s wrists. Chan’s hands were now occupied with quickly undoing the buttons of Minho’s shirt and kissing every new area of exposed skin. Chan latched onto one of Minho’s nipples and sucked on it, rolling his tongue around the bud and slowly turning Minho into a squirming, whining mess. While Chan’s mouth was occupied, his free hands took over, reaching down and undoing Minho’s pants and yanking those off too. Minho took his now freed hands and pulled off his underwear, throwing that amongst the other clothing on the floor. 

Once Minho’s dick was free Chan wasted no time moving his mouth away from Minho’s nipple and down to Minho’s dick, taking the whole thing in as far as he could. Minho let out a cry and his hands shot down to grab at Chan’s hair for purchase. His fingers threaded through the soft curls, and Minho wondered how much conditioner Chan used to keep his hair so soft after bleaching and toning it to a near platinum color. Chan loved getting his hair pulled, so he let out a moan and the vibrations from his voice sent a jolt of pleasure through Minho’s body.

“I- I’m not gonna last, hyung-!” Minho gasped, pulling Chan off of his cock.

“Alright,” Chan said, his voice sounding slightly rougher, and he grabbed the lube from where it was sitting on the bedside table. 

Minho stayed in place as Chan opened the bottle and coated his fingers, trying to think of un-sexy things to make sure he lasted longer. Then, he felt a finger circling his entrance, before slowly pushing in. Minho pushed back against it, bringing it in even deeper. He always wanted it deeper, as soon as possible. 

One thing that Minho really liked about sex with Chan is that Chan knew when to be efficient, and when to take his time. And tonight, he was being efficient; clearly he was feeling as needy tonight as Minho was. Chan was at three in no time, and pushed in a fourth as he started feeling around for Minho’s prostate. He found it in no time, and Minho once again felt an intense wave of pleasure rush through him.

“I already told you I’m not gonna-  _ hnn- _ !” Minho whined.

“Alright alright,” Chan replied with a laugh, “I think you’re ready.”

“Yeah no  _ shit _ I’m ready! Put it in!”

Chan pulled out his finger and reached over to the bedside table again to grab a condom, opening it and rolling it down his cock. Then he lined up and pushed in, going fairly slowly. They waited about 30 seconds, and then Chan began to move. As he took on a steady and solid pace, Minho just lay back and relished how good it felt. 

Chan had a fantastic dick. It was marvelous. The size, the shape, the length, literally perfect. And when Chan kissed him as he fucked him? Yes  _ please _ , those lips were like soft and plush marshmallows! And those hands, god those  _ hands _ . Minho could write a million sonnets about Chan’s sexy hands.

“H-harder,” Minho said, followed by a breathy moan.

“Harder?” Chan repeated.

Minho nodded rapidly, and let out another moan as Chan harshly snapped his hips forward immediately.

Chan went even harder after that, pushing in deeper. Each drag in and out brought Minho closer and closer to the edge, until he reached it and tumbled over, coming with a loud and drawn out whine.

As Minho went through his orgasm, Chan kept moving to chase after his, reaching it a minute or so later. Once he’d come his hips stilled, and soon he pulled out and got up to throw the condom away.

“Well that was earth-shattering as usual,” Minho said, still catching his breath, “whoever you end up marrying in the future is going to be one very lucky person.”

“Thanks,” Chan said with a chuckle, “that means a lot coming from you.”

Chan gave Minho a cheeky wink, which made Minho burst out laughing. 

Eventually, they both got partially dressed again, and flopped back down on the bed for some good post-sex cuddles. That was another good thing about this arrangement- Chan was just as much of a cuddler after sex as Minho was. 

As they lay in bed (Chan was staying over because it was just easier), Soonie walked in, jumping up on the bed. He always did this, since he liked to sleep in the bed next to Minho. Chan was immediately all smiles and coos, reaching out to pet Soonie’s soft head.

Which was such a 180 from the man that was rearranging Minho’s guts 20 minutes prior.

Usually, Soonie would sit on Minho’s chest to make biscuits before curling up. But tonight, in an act of  _ utter betrayal _ , he went over and curled up on  _ Chan’s _ chest.

Chan was completely starry-eyed over this, and Minho just gaped at the  _ audacity _ of this cat that he  _ raised _ .

“Soonie is never like this with other people, what the hell?” Minho said in astonishment.

“I feel so blessed,” Chan whispered, his eyes practically sparkling.

Minho couldn’t help but snort. Chan’s sheer joy was just so fucking  _ adorable _ .

And then Minho felt a little panicky, because those warm and fuzzy mushy-gushy feelings were coming back. Goddammit. 

He was not supposed to be finding Chan adorable. Chan was hot. Sexually attractive. That was it. That was  _ it _ . What he felt towards Chan was purely  _ physical _ .

Yet here he was, gazing softly at Chan petting his cat, and feeling super domestic about it.

Ugh. Fuzzy feelings. Gross. Go away.

Chan noticed that Minho was staring, and asked “what? What is it?”

“Nothing,” Minho grumbled.

“You look mildly pissed off.”

“I just feel a little betrayed, that’s all.”

Chan looked down at Soonie, and then back up at Minho.

“I can put him between us?” he offered.

“No, Soonie’s made his choice, don’t bother,” Minho replied.

Still, Chan slipped an arm around Minho and tugged him closer, and then pushed Soonie over slightly so the cat was closer as well.

“Better?” Chan asked.

“.....better.”

Chan started laughing, and Minho focused his brain on how soft Soonie’s fur was, and not how warm his face felt from being held close like this.

  
  
  


“So, same time next week?” Chan asked, putting his coat on.

“Actually can it be a little later? I have an appointment,” Minho responded.

“Yeah, no problem Just let me know when you’re free.”

And as Chan headed to the door, all three cats  _ followed _ him, meowing for attention.

“What, you wanna come with? Sorry guys, not this time. I’ll be back soon!” Chan said, smiling and squatting down to pet each of them.

Okay, what the fuck? That was so cute? What kind of domestic bullshit was this and why did Minho’s heart keep fluttering??

Chan closed the door behind him, and the cats continued to meow pitifully at it.

“Oh come on guys, did you forget who your real dad is??” Minho griped, “whatever, it’s time for breakfast.”

At the word ‘breakfast’ the cats’ attention shifted, and they all rushed to the kitchen, now meowing at Minho who was filling their dishes with food.

That’s more like it. Such smart kitties.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Chan was over again, and they were making out on the couch when Dori jumped up onto Chan’s lap.

Minho pulled away. “Seriously? Dori, we’re a little busy here.”

“I mean, we could navigate around him?” Chan suggested, “he’s purring, I don’t want to move him….”

And then that motherfucker pouted and gave Minho puppy eyes.  _ Puppy eyes. _

“Well I can’t suck your dick with him in your lap, now can I?” Minho reasoned, quirking an eyebrow.

Chan paused, thinking it over.

“Sorry Dori,” he then said, pushing the cat off of his legs, “maybe next time.”

Minho burst out laughing. 

“Dori I’ll give you some cuddles later, m’kay~?” he said, scratching behind Dori’s ears, before turning back to Chan.

“Now, where were we?” he asked quietly.

“I think you mentioned something about sucking my dick?” Chan responded.

“Right, I did mention that.”

Minho gave Chan another kiss, and swiftly pulled Chan’s shirt off, kissing down his chest and pushing Chan back as he did so, so Chan was laying down on the sofa. Then Minho undid Chan’s pants and tugged them down, along with his underwear, freeing his dick- which was already hard and leaking.

“You are so easy to turn on,” Minho commented, “was it the kissing or me saying I’d give you head?”

“Both,” Chan replied with a grin, “what can I say? You’re good with your mouth.”

Minho let out another giggle, and then took hold of the shaft, putting his mouth over the head and sliding down as far as he could go. He immediately felt hands grab at his hair, fingers threading amongst the strands. Minho gave Chan’s dick a suck and Chan let out a moan, lightly pulling at Minho’s hair. Minho began to bob his head up and down, tongue pressing his tongue against the underside of the shaft and one of his hands wrapping around the base to cover what his mouth couldn’t his other hand cradled Chan’s tests, gently fondling them for added stimulation and pleasure. He kept this up for several minutes, egged on more and more by the moans and whines Chan was letting out. 

“I’m-  _ mmm- _ Min I’m gonna come,” Chan whimpered after a while.

Minho pulled off for a moment. “I’ll swallow.” 

He moved back down again and Chan let out a curse.

After one final suck, he heard Chan cry out and his mouth filled up with Chan’s cum. True as he promised, Minho swallowed all of it, sucking a little more at the end to make sure he got everything.

Once Chan caught his breath, he asked, “shall I return the favor?”

“I’d rather you just fuck me,” Minho said.

“That works too.”

And off they headed to the bedroom.

  
  


Chan fell asleep before Minho did that night (couldn’t really blame him, Minho wanted to get fucked against the wall and Chan surely exerted a lot of energy holding him up).

Minho just stared at Chan’s sleeping face, reaching forward to gently brush a lock of hair away from his forehead.

Crap. He really liked Chan. Like, ‘get married and raise pets together’ kind of like.

He flopped back onto the bed, covering his face with his hands. 

Hopeless. Minho was so hopeless.

  
  
  
  
  


Chan didn’t only come to Minho’s apartment to have sex. They often just hung out, the way normal friends would. Such as now- Chan was over because Minho wanted to show him this new game he bought.

However; at this moment, Chan was holding up Doongie in the air and kissing his little pink nose. And Minho was in his feelings about it. Deep in his feelings. Very gay feelings.

Not knowing how to deal with it, Minho just tilted Chan’s face to the side and kissed him.

“I’m horny,” Minho said quietly, “forget the game, we can play it later.”

“Oh, okay,” Chan responded, and picked Minho up bridal style, carrying him off to the bedroom. 

Chan dropped Minho onto the mattress and wasted no time in kissing him and pulling off his clothes.

After they were fully undressed, Minho rolled them over and quickly fingered himself open while Chan just touched him all over. Then Minho rode Chan, bouncing up and down while Chan just gripped his hips tightly. The faster Minho went the tighter Chan’s grip got, and Minho loved it, he  _ loved _ it.

Chan was the type of guy that was really into making his partner feel good, so Minho going to town on his dick got him off in no time, and he came inside the condom with a low “fuck,  _ fuck! _ ” Minho kept going until he reached his own orgasm, leaning forward and grabbing Chan’s arms for purchase as he came because he came  _ hard _ .

“Huh, new record distance,” Chan noted as he wiped off his torso, “that reached my neck. You really  _ were  _ horny.”

Minho shoved him lightly, getting up to go put his clothes back on.

  
  
  


There was a big reason why Minho was absolutely doomed with his little “crush” issue.

Chan was a darling. An absolute sweetheart, a total dreamboat. Chan was the guy that you take home to your parents, and they end up liking him more than they like you, and are literally devastated when the relationship turns sour and ends because he’s a 10 and everyone else you’ve dated had been a 6 at the highest. Chan was a genuinely nice dude, who was selfless and generous to all of his friends, and of course Minho was no exception (which, he should hope so! He was the one giving Chan orgasms at least once a week after all!).

So when Chan started asking Minho to go out and get food together, Minho did his very best to convince himself that this was just a friendly thing, Chan was just being his super sweet self. They actually went to some pretty nice places; but Minho made sure they went dutch, because these were  _ friend _ dates, not romantic dates! Of course his stupid gay monkey brain kept wanting them to be romantic, but Minho quickly squashed those thoughts down to the deepest pits of suppression.

It got even worse at Christmastime.

They did a little secret santa with their whole friend group, but other than that there were no gifts exchanged between Minho and Chan. Even if Minho saw like, 12 things he knew Chan would love, he resisted the temptation to buy them.

But Chan bought presents for Minho’s  _ cats _ . His cats! He got them each a catnip toy.

“You really didn’t have to,” Minho kept saying.

Chan replied, “I know, but I saw them while shopping for new toys for Berry, and I couldn’t help it! I just _neede_ _ d _ to get them.”

The moment Chan finished talking Minho pounced, pushing him towards the bedroom so fast Chan whacked his elbow on the doorframe.

Chan got the best head of his life that night.

Afterwards, they put pants back on and headed back into the living room, playing with the cats using the new toys.

And once again, Minho was in his super gay feelings, watching Chan play with his fur babies; because Chan’s smile was just so precious and his heart was all warm and fuzzy and mushy-gushy and he might have contemplated marriage. He might have.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Chan asked one day if Minho wanted to go to a nice restaurant.

“My treat,” he said, “and um...dress up a bit.” 

So Minho wore one of his silk button-down shirts and his black dress pants. Chan also wore a nice shirt and pants, and maybe Minho drooled a little when he opened the door to greet the other man. Maybe. 

The dinner was really nice and really fun. They talked, they joked, they shared each other’s food and drank super fancy wine. Minho kept catching Chan staring at him, and after a while he asked in a deadpan tone, “can I help you?”

“You’re just pretty,” Chan said, smiling gently, “can’t help but look at you.”

Minho snorted. “That’s gay, dude.”

“I know.”

Later when they got back after dinner (to Chan’s place this time), rather than the usual quick frenzied tango to the bedroom, Chan took Minho by the hand and led him there more calmly. 

And when he kissed Minho, it was gentle and sweet. 

And when they had sex, it wasn’t hard and rough like usual; it was slow, and intimate. As if they were “making love” or whatever cheesy couples would call it.

Although that was ridiculous. Even if he did have a growing crush on Chan, this arrangement was casual. They were  _ not _ in love. No way.

Didn’t matter that Chan ate him out nice and slow, fucked him slow and deep, kissed him deeply and passionately. It was still casual.  _ Casual _ .

Once they were finished, Chan rolled over to face Minho and said, “hey, I really like you.”

“Oh, cool,” Minho replied, still in his post-orgasm daze, “I like you too. Your dick is fantastic.”

Chan laughed, and gave Minho a kiss. Minho noticed Chan’s ears were red, which was kind of strange. Maybe it was from the warmth, the room was very hot after all their rolling around.

Yeah. That had to be it.

  
  
  


They were out to eat again, getting lunch at a western-style diner. The food was good, but the waitress for their table seemed to be  _ super _ into Chan. She wasn’t subtle at all. She kept throwing him winks, trying to push her boobs up to show off her cleavage, twirling her hair flirtily.

Chan was no idiot. But sometimes he was too nice for his own good. So he didn’t really shut her down, and laughed at her terrible attempts at jokes.

Minho did not like her. Who did she think she was? Sure, Chan was being nice to her, but it could not be more obvious that he wasn’t interested.

After they got their dessert, Chan glanced down at the napkin he was given.

“Oh,” he said, “she gave me her number.”

And that just ruined Minho’s mood completely.

“I’m full,” he said grouchily, dropping his fork onto the plate with a loud clatter, “let’s leave.”

“But I’ve barely touched my pie.”

“We can get a to-go box. I want to go home.”

“Why are you so pissy all of a sudden? I want to eat my pie right here. You can head home if you’d like, but I’m staying. I’ll just text you later.”

The last thing Minho wanted was to leave Chan alone with Miss FlirtyTits, so he crossed his arms and huffed out “fine, I’ll stay.”

When the waitress appeared once more to give them the bill, Minho did not hold back with his glare. He actually saw her go kind of pale. Good. Serves her right, trying to make a move on  _ his _ Chan!

Wait.

Chan wasn’t his. They weren’t dating. They were just fuckbuddies. Minho had no right to get so jealous! How childish of him….

But he couldn’t help it. Minho wanted Chan to only laugh and smile at the things  _ he _ said, not some random pretty waitress.

Shit, he was really in deep, wasn’t he?

“Y’know I’m not gonna call her, right? She’s not my type,” Chan’s voice cut through Minho’s thoughts.

“Yeah, I know…” Minho replied, sighing, “sorry for being a pissbaby.”

Chan snickered. “It’s fine, It’s kinda cute. And a little funny, you looked like she’d just spat on your mother’s grave or something! Man, if looks could kill…”

  
  
  
  
  


Everything came to a head when they were hanging out with one of the other friends in their social group; Jeongin. They both adored Jeongin, he was the youngest in their group and therefore everyone loved to spoil him-  _ especially _ Minho and Chan.

Jeongin was over at Minho’s apartment, because he wanted to play with the cats and because Minho had offered to make him lunch that day. Chan was over because, well, Chan was over all the time these days.

“So, how long have you two been dating?” Jeongin asked, after they’d all finished eating.

“Oh, we aren’t dating,” Minho said, while at the same time Chan said “about two months.”

Minho looked at Chan. Chan looked back at Minho.

“We’re just friends,” Minho said.

“Um, no,” Chan countered, “we’re a little more than that now.”

“Just because we hook up on the regular doesn’t mean we’re dating, I thought we agreed on that.”

“But we  _ are _ dating. I literally asked you out and you accepted.”

“What the hell are you talking about?”

“You don’t remember? When I took you to that nice restaurant and we dressed up for it?”

“Wh- how was I supposed to know that wasn’t a date?! You’re telling me that wasn’t just a nice dinner between friends?!”

“Um,” Jeongin cut in, “I’m just gonna….let you guys sort this out. See you around.”

And he quickly slipped out of the door, while Minho and Chan continued arguing.

“How was  _ any  _ of that platonic? I literally confessed to you that night!” Chan exclaimed.

“No you didn’t,” Minho denied, “I don’t remember that at all.”

“I said ‘hey I really like you’ and you said you liked me too!”

“That?? You had literally fucked my brains out five minutes beforehand, I didn’t know what I was saying!”

“So this isn’t a relationship to you?” Chan asked, “it’s meant nothing, this whole time? You don’t have any romantic feelings towards me?”

“I- I-” Minho stuttered, panicking, “no, no we promised no feelings!”

Chan went quiet at that, before laughing humorlessly.

“Well, it’s a bit too late for that, isn’t it?” he said, and then turned and walked out the door.

Minho tried to call out to him, but the words got caught in his throat.

Shit. He fucked up.

  
  
  
  


Chan didn’t show up again for a week straight. And then two weeks straight.

He didn’t answer any calls or texts, every time Minho tried it went straight to voicemail and his messages were all left on read.

The cats had noticed, pawing at the door and meowing at it, clearly wondering when Chan was coming back.

Minho just felt confused. He knew he had feelings for Chan, he had no clue why he would blurt out that he didn’t. He wanted to date Chan, but...realizing that Chan already thought they were dating made him feel really confused and he started second-guessing everything, and he panicked! 

And along with being confused, Minho just felt angry at himself, for screwing all of this up. He literally could have just said “yes I do have feelings for you” and then they would have kissed and made it a relationship for real, and Chan would probably be here with him right now. But  _ noooo _ Minho had to go and be a fucking  _ idiot _ .

So, overall, Minho felt like shit. And what did he do when he felt like shit? He wallowed in it. And watched stupid cringey romance dramas while moping about how terrible his life was. And dragged his friends over to join his self-pity-party.

After week 3 had gone by since Minho royally screwed up his own love life, he heard a knock at the door.

Minho got up and opened it, revealing Changbin.

“Wow, you look terrible,” Changbin said bluntly.

“Thanks,” Minho deadpanned.

“But for the record, so does Chan.”

“....he does?”

Changbin let out an exasperated sigh. “He’s  _ miserable _ . Has been all month. And it’s really ruining our productivity. If he writes any more sad lyrics about heartbreak when our beats are all happy and energetic, I’m going to strangle him. Fix this.”

“What makes you think it has anything to do with me?” Minho questioned.

“Because I asked about you once and he almost started crying.”

“Oh.”

Shit. Minho made him cry? Ugh, he was such an  _ asshole _ .

“I don’t think he wants to talk to me,” Minho said, “or have anything to do with me, ever again. If I hurt him that much…”

“Personally I think he’s overreacting a little bit,” Changbin commented, “it’s his own fault he didn’t clearly ask where you two stood with your relationship. He’s such a hopeless romantic that he just assumed you guys were a couple.”

“I mean, if he had asked directly, I would have said yes…”

“Oh I know. You really aren’t subtle with your disgusting heart eyes."

Minho said nothing in response to that; he’d been called out.

Changbin continued, “which is part of why Channie-hyung is so upset. He was so sure you liked him back- and he was right- so hearing you say that you didn’t have feelings for him was like a ‘punch to the heart’. His words, not mine.”

Minho just sighed in despair. He really fucked up….

“So, anyways, you really need to fix this,” Changbin continued further, “immediately. In fact, how about right now?”

“Right now?” Minho asked.

“Yup. Let’s go to the studio hyung.”

“Huh??”

Before Minho could even react, Changbin picked him up into a fireman’s carry and started walking down the hall.

“Wh- What the hell Changbin?!” Minho exclaimed.

“I’m taking you over to go fix everything,” Changbin replied.

“You don’t have to carry me! This is humiliating! I'm perfectly capable of going there myself!”

“Hmm…..nah.”

Minho continued to protest as Changbin walked out of the building, down the street, all the way to the small entertainment company that Chan, Changbin, and Jisung all worked at.

Changbin waltzed into one of the production rooms and said “surprise delivery hyung!” and ungraciously dumped Minho onto the small loveseat.

“What are- Changbin what the hell, I said I didn’t want to talk to him!” Chan complained.

Changbin just shrugged. “Too bad. Get your shit together. Bye.”

And then he walked out of the room, leaving Minho alone with Chan. Super.

The next several minutes were quiet, and  _ awkward as hell. _

Chan wasn’t saying anything, in fact he wasn’t even looking at Minho, his chair facing away.

Minho swallowed nervously.

“Um...I...I didn’t.....I didn’t mean what I said,” he began to explain.

Chan still said nothing.

Minho kept speaking, “um...to be honest…..I panicked, and just blurted out something stupid, that was the opposite of what I wanted to tell you.”

Still no response.

“I...uh….I….god, why is this so hard to say?”

“Just spit it out already,” Chan said.

Minho gasped a little. Chan finally spoke!

He cleared his throat, and took a deep breath.

“Chan I’m in love with you,” Minho confessed, “being in a relationship is the one thing I want the most. And I’m an idiot for saying that I didn’t like you, because I’m literally so far gone that everyone else has noticed. I’m really sorry.”

It was quiet again, and then Minho heard a sigh.

“How long?” Chan asked.

“What?”

“How long ago did you catch feelings? How do I know this isn’t just guilt?”

“Uh- I don’t know, a while? I think it started when I noticed how much my cats like you.”

It was quiet again, and then Chan finally turned his chair around. His face looked...turmoiled. Minho could tell he was still upset, but there seemed to be a glimmer of hope as well?

“If you’re in love with me why didn’t you just say that in the first place?” Chan questioned.

“I told you, I panicked!” answered Minho, “you thinking we were already dating caught me really off guard, and, I don’t know, I guess my brain-to-mouth connection fizzled and stopped working.”

“I accept your apology.”

Minho let out a sigh of relief. “Oh thank god.”

“ _ But _ \- you’re going to have to earn your forgiveness.”

“Okay, what can I do?”

“Thirty-seven dates.”

“...huh?”

“Thirty-seven dates. That’s how many I took you on. That’s what you owe me.”

“Oh, is that all?”

“And you let me try the rope thing.”

“Hey now that’s just blackmail.”

“Okay I’m kidding. But I deserve a night of getting to do whatever I want to you.”

There was a certain gleam in Chan’s eyes now. A gleam that Minho knew far too well.

“Deal,” Minho agreed, “thirty-seven dates and a night of being your sex toy.”

“Cool, we’re starting that now.”

“Wait, what-”

Chan got out of his chair and pushed Minho back down on the couch, crawling over him and pinning him down.

“Oh you meant- yeah okay,” Minho said quietly.

Chan kissed him fiercely, and Minho had really  _ really _ missed how those lips felt against his.

“On second thought,” Chan whispered, “I don’t have any stuff with me. Let’s go to my place.”

“Wait, but I’ll need to feed my cats.”

“....let’s go to your place.”

  
  


Minho got dinner ready for his babies when they got to his apartment while Chan kept the cats temporarily entertained. They were happier to see Chan than they were to see Minho- their own  _ father _ .

“I think they like you more than they like me,” Minho commented, pouting dramatically.

Chan laughed, and picked Dori up and put him on his shoulders.

“They probably just missed seeing me around.”

“Well, you did ghost me for a month.”

“Because I was mad at you.”

“I know, you had every right to be.”

“To be honest,” Chan said, scratching under Dori’s chin, “I still am decently upset.”

“Maybe after you do whatever you want to me, you’ll feel a little better.”

“Maybe I will…” Chan stepped in close, and Dori hopped off of his shoulders and onto the kitchen counter, “shall we?”

Rather than give a verbal answer, Minho just kissed Chan. And from there, the frenzied tango to the bedroom commenced.

Now, Minho had been wearing a bathrobe the whole day, part of the whole “wallowing-in-self-pity” aesthetic. Which meant Chan didn’t have to do much to get Minho undressed.

What Chan  _ also _ did was take the tie from the robe and use it to tie Minho’s wrists to his bed.

Well. Not the 'rope thing', but Chan was definitely flexing his kinkier side tonight!

Before Minho could even fully register his hands being restrained, Chan also pulled something over Minho’s eyes- his sleeping mask. 

“Wait, I can’t see,” Minho said, wondering when Chan even had the time to grab that.

“And? That’s sort of the point,” he heard Chan reply.

“But I want to see.”

“Too bad. Whatever I want, remember?”

“Ugh, fine. I hope you make this worthwhile.”

“Oh I will.”

Minho felt the robe get pulled off of him, his underwear following. Then he heard the sound of a belt coming undone and the rustling of clothes being taken off and dumped on the floor.

He genuinely couldn’t see a thing. The loss of sight meant his other senses were heightened, Minho knew he'd be more sensitive because of this. So the anticipation of when Chan was going to touch kept building and building as he tried to interpret the sounds going on around him. When a lubed up finger started to press against his rim, he actually jumped slightly with a very un-manly squeak that made Chan snort. While Chan started fingering Minho, his mouth latched onto one of Minho’s nipples, which made Minho’s back arch slightly from the jolt of pleasure. Chan went for the prostate almost immediately, practically torturing Minho with how he’d gently brush over it every so often as he added a second finger, a third, a fourth. Then Minho’s hips were lifted up and when they were set down again, they were slightly higher- Chan had put a pillow under him. Which confused Minho slightly, what reason did Chan need to have Minho’s hips be higher- oh  _ oh ohgod- _

Minho cried out loudly as Chan’s tongue dragged around his rim and slipped in and out. His hands struggled against the robe tie, but he was tied pretty snugly. It was a good thing the fabric was really soft, so even though it rubbed against his skin it didn’t hurt in the slightest.

“Chan please-  _ please-! _ ” Minho whimpered.

Chan didn’t pull away and instead sucked on the rim, and Minho cried out again.

“Not fair- I’m- I’m gonna come-”

Chan, mouth still against Minho’s hole, tried to speak but it just came out “mm-hm-hmm”.

Which sort of sounded like “go ahead”, but the vibrations that came from Chan’s voice sent a big surge of pleasure through Minho’s body and brought him to orgasm.

So even if Chan hadn’t wanted him to come yet….too late.

Chan pulled away after Minho was done ejaculating, and Minho was still blindfolded so he had no clue what Chan looked like. But he just knew Chan was wearing a smug-as-all-hell grin right now after getting Minho off untouched.

Minho was definitely well opened up now, and the mattress dipped with what must have been Chan’s weight, and then Minho felt the head of Chan’s cock press against him and then push in. A pair of lips pressed against Minho’s and he wanted to tug Chan closer, but he was still tied up so he just kissed back the best that he could, letting Chan slip his tongue into his mouth and lightly nibbling at Chan’s lower lip. 

Chan started moving his hips (about fucking time) and he instantly started going fast and rough. Minho wished he could see Chan right now, would love to watch his face and see if he got as wrecked tonight as Minho already was, wanted to see his lips that were inevitably a bit swollen from eating him out and kissing him. Chan went faster and faster, harder and rougher, the room was filled with the noise of skin harshly hitting skin alongside every moan and gasp and whine that the both of them were letting out between their kisses.

Minho was already overstimulated because Chan started fucking him during his refractory period, but now he was fully hard again, and he needed to be touched so  _ so _ badly.

“Chan please, please touch me I need- I need it please  _ please!”  _ Minho begged.

Chan took hold of Minho's dick and started stroking it at the same pace as he was thrusting. Minho moaned loudly, but it was cut off halfway through as Chan licked into his mouth again and resumed kissing him. And Chan continued roughly fucking into Minho until he came, going still with a groan as Minho felt his body shudder. Chan kept on stroking Minho until Minho came for a second time, moaning loudly and pulling once again at the robe tie.

After they both caught their breath a little bit, Chan pulled out and finally untied Minho’s hands. The first thing Minho did once his hands were free was push off the sleeping mask and tug Chan back down for one more kiss. Chan made a little noise of surprise, but of course kissed back.

“So...is this still a friends with benefits fuck or a relationship fuck?” Minho asked after he pulled away.

“You tell me,” Chan replied, “I’m not making the first move this time. It’s  _ your _ turn.”

“Alright,” Minho said, “Chan, I really like you. Can we make this official and exclusive?”

“Why, yes I would.”

And they were about to kiss again, but were interrupted by Doongie meowing very loudly.

“Ugh….he wants attention,” Minho complained, “I’m a little busy DoongDoong!”

“What? Cmon we can't just leave him high and dry. Come here Doongie! I'll give you pets~” Chan said sweetly, holding his hand out for the cat to come sniff.

“Are you just here for my cats? Is that it?” Minho asked.

Chan let out a laugh. “Oh yeah, that’s  _ totally _ the reason. Me being in love with you has nothing to do with it.”

“I knew it. Men only want one thing, it’s disgusting.”

Chan laughed again, and gave Minho a kiss on the cheek. Doongie took that opportunity to jump up onto the bed and crawl between them, meowing again. Of course, Minho couldn’t actually be mad at him, so he scratched behind Doongie’s ears and smiled, leaning over to rest his head on Chan’s shoulder.


End file.
